¿Qué sientes niño mío?
by Amethyst Dahlia
Summary: ¿Qué siente un niño que apenas esta descubriendo los placeres de un mundo donde el esta solo?... Por que Arthur nunca esta con el... por eso lo convertira en su dueño, para que se quede a cuidarlo para siempre. Shota :3
1. Chapter 1

**Aaaaaaah! ¡Holaaa a todos! ¿Como han estado?... si, lo se, he estado desaparecido mucho tiempo, pero ya que estoy de vacaciones les he traido un fic shota para complacer a las que aman en amor entre anglosajones, en lo personal, amo el shota [si, pueden golpearme] asi que hice un lemon shota pa' toda aquella [y aquel xD] que quiera hojearlo~**

**Si, lo admito, nunca había escrito uno tan fuerte, aun asi, creo que esta muy tierno y trate de acentuar el amor de ambos siempre, espero les guste y NO SE OLVIDEN DE REVISAR...**

**Si me dan una revisión, Iván sera uno con ustedes... si no... su capital sera Varsovia... o.O°**

**Una disculpa por el fic "**_**Ellos dos son mios**_**", no encuentro un final apropiado y me tomare unos meses para planearlo, si no, espero poder acabarlo este mismo mes :'D...**

**Cuidese!**

**Revisen!**

**Hetalia no es mio [pero Iván si es mio], es de HidekaZ, pero no se preopcupen, algun día me dara los derecho y les dare tanto yaoi que moriran de un infarto...**

**wuajajajaja!**

**Pareja: ArthurxAlfred [niño]**

**Genero: Yaoi, Shota [si, pueden llamarme pedofila~]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué sientes niño mío?<strong>_

Tomar té en el desayuno, hablar a apropiadamente, usar ropa europea, no gritar, no hablar muy fuerte, tomar de nuevo té en la tarde, no tocar herramientas, no estar en el sol y mucho menos trabajar.

Apenas siendo un niño, lo que él quería era ir a jugar.

No le importaba quemar su piel lechosa, ni mucho menos estropear esas ropas tan caras traídas por el inglés.

¿Recordar tomar té? ¿Mañana, tarde y antes de dormir? Oh vamos, podía no hacerlo siempre, no vivía precisamente en Europa, y su maestro no siempre estaba con él para recordarle las obligaciones de un caballero, ni mucho menos para regañarlo por su comportamiento caprichoso. Podía volverse a cambiar antes de que llegara el británico, podía quitarse las medias, botines y la chaqueta, tirarse al estanque y jugar, o andar en el campo y tirarse en la hierba, comer las moras y ensuciarse de zumo o jugar con los animales y caballos que tanto quería. El europeo no se enteraría, el no regresaría aun, siempre lo hacía terminando la estación así que este verano no sería la acepción. Y eso es lo que hacía Alfred viviendo en América ¿aceptar los ruegos de Arthur para llevarlo a vivir a Europa? ¡Jamás! Ahí estaba bajo la mirada atenta del inglés las 24 horas del día, tendría que tener esa perfecta compostura británica que tan gallarda se veía en Arthur (y por la cual lo admiraba), ¿pero en él?... no podría. El no era Europeo, no tenía esa elegancia tan propia de ellos y jamás (gracias a Dios) la tendría. ¿Mostrar respeto y profundo amor a una reina que jamás comprendería? No era su estilo, en su casa así no eran las cosas.

¡Deberían ver a Alfred antes de ir a recibir a Arthur al puerto! Corriendo de un lado al otro perseguido por los criados por qué no se dejaba atar la corbata, hasta que ellos le perjuraban que ya era la fecha en la que su hermano regresaba de Europa, buscando la última muda de ropa que Arthur le había dejado, sabrá Dios donde abandonada, porque se la había quitado hace no se cuanto tiempo antes de ir a ayudar a los criados a recolectar café.

Al final siempre estaba presentable, con el inglés británico en la punta de la lengua (que solía amoldar para que en su casa le entendieran), los gestos de caballerosidad en el cuerpo y las mejillas sonrosadas de pura felicidad por ver a su hermano de nuevo.

Apenas se detenía el carruaje, y sin esperar que el cochero le abriera la puerta, el mismo la aventaba de ansiedad, salía corriendo en la dirección hacía donde se viera la bandera del Reino Británico. Y ahí es donde lo veía, tan elegante como siempre, sonriéndole con los brazos extendidos y palabras con acento de amor.

-¡Arthur! –se arrojaba a su hermano con los brazos al cuello y las piernas en la cintura.

Y el otro siempre le recibía con las mismas palabras, una mano en su cabello miel y la otra sosteniéndole las piernas.

-¡Alfred! No grites tanto. –siempre con la sonrisa y las mejillas aun más rojas de euforia que el otro, le plantaba un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente y le volvía a dejar en el suelo.

-Arthur, te extrañe mucho este verano… I'm very happy because you're with me.-le confesaba sonrojado mientras le tomaba de la mano y regresaban al carruaje.

-I am… si dices I'm suena raro y de mal gusto. – le corregía siempre con una sonrisa, y el otro siempre asentía con la cabeza sonrojado.

Y así siempre era cuando Arthur regresaba con su más grande tesoro, aprovechaba para llevarlo a alguna pastelería, donde el siempre pedía té y permitiría a su infante tomar chocolate y pasteles de crema. Después lo llevaría al puerto a comprarle cosas en los buques británicos, donde el mismo le escogía la ropa y los perfumes, y al final, satisfechos y con el cochero cargando las cajas y bolsas, lo llevaría de nuevo a la mansión hecha para albergar y proteger a su colonia mientras él no estaba. Así era siempre, y ambos lo sabían… siempre, siempre.

Terminaron de cenar, comida estilo europea, nada de café ni productos americanos, así debía ser mientras estuviera Arthur…después Alfred podía comer esas delicias tropicales y de sus colonias.

Arthur pidió que le prepararan la tina, tenía que bañarse, el viento salino le hacía la piel reseca.

-Bueno Al, iré a bañarme, termina de tomar el té y ve a tu alcoba, te daré las buenas noches ahí.

El americano asintió, y apenas el otro salió del comedor, discretamente aparto la taza de té inglés, como le mortificaba ese sabor amargo tratando de mejorarlo con azúcar, miel, limón o crema. Aparto la servilleta y agradeciendo con una sonrisa a la criada que les había servido la cena, corrió al baño.

Se detuvo de lleno frente la puerta de madera, sonrojado y con ese cosquilleo en su barriga, ese cosquilleo que siempre le nacía mientras se bañaba sometido en la soledad de esperar a Arthur, mientras frotaba sus piernas suaves e infantiles con jabón, cada vez más fuertes y deseados. Apego su oído a la puerta, y con los ojos entrecerrados noto el sonido del vaivén del agua que el inglés provocaba ¿Arthur también sentiría esas mismas cosquillas? Y si las siente ¿En qué parte de su cuerpo? Y sobre todo ¿En quién piensa cuando las siente?

Hace poco siento los mismos cosquilleos con un fuerte deseo de acariciar su pecho, sentir sus latidos y de imaginarse a su tutor abrazándolo gallardamente, pero no de la forma en que lo hacía cuando lo recibía en el puerto, era un toque más profundo, como si quisiera travesarle el pecho y tantear su tierno corazón. Poco a poco noto que el cosquilleo no era en su pecho, ni en su estomago, era algo más profundo, más intenso, y en su cuerpo eso se localizaba entre sus piernas. ¿Tantearse las ingles? Eso lo mataba de vergüenza, estaba seguro que Arthur no lo hacía, y si él no lo hacía, el tampoco lo haría, pero a veces el deseo de hacerlo era tan fuerte que durante el sueño despertaba sobresaltado, jadeando y la mano entre sus piernas, entonces apenado sacaba su mano de la piyama y se abrazaba a sí mismo. Esas sensaciones se acrecentaban mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mientras el inglés más lejos estuviera.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato y corrió a su alcoba, ahí esperaría a Arthur, y le diría todo eso, el era su maestro y su hermano, de seguro él le diría que hacer.

Se puso su piyama, y se recostó en la amplia cama con las sabanas blancas, nervioso jugueteaba con sus dedos hasta que entro su esperado.

-Alfred, mañana me vas a explicar que hacía tu traje azul en mi armario, y sobre todo la razón de por qué las manchas de lodo -pidió mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-Lo siento... -Miró hacía la ventana-. Arthur, quiero decirte algo... quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué pasa? –contestó el otro preocupado al notar la seriedad y las manos de Alfred que sostenían la suya.

-Cuando no estás conmigo, me duele mucho aquí –dijo mientras colocaba la mano británica en su pecho-. Siento muchas ganas de llorar, siento que quiero morir si no estás aquí, conmigo.

-Perdóname, pero sabes bien que si por mi fuese estaría siempre aquí contigo, solo que el tiempo…

-Siempre culpas al tiempo –cerró los ojos sonrojado, y callando al mayor colocando sus dedos en los labios ingleses-. Cuando no estás conmigo siento muchas cosas, siento tristeza, siento amargura, trato de jugar para no estar contando los días que faltan para que regreses, siento muchas cosas, siento cosas que jamás me habían pasado.

Arthur miro al niño que estaba frente a él, ¿niño? Su colonia crecía muy rápido, era muy hábil y listo, ya no era tan niño como cuando lo encontró jugando entre los pastos de ese lugar desconocido para él.

-Arthur ¿Qué es el deseo? –pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-¿Qué es el deseo? –le volvió a pregunta mientras que guiaba la mano inglesa con la suya por sus rodillas.

-Tú no sabes qué es eso, ni debes de saberlo aun. –le contesto sonrojado sin darse cuenta que su mano ya viajaba por los muslos de su niño.

-Tú siempre te vas, me dejas solo aquí, me obligas a recordarte usando tus tradiciones, pero lo único que necesito es a ti.

Alfred beso los dedos del inglés, el otro, sorprendido de tal muestra murmuro su nombre.

-¿Que sientes? –pregunto el mayor mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su infante.

-No sé, cuando no estás me siento vacio, pero cuando me acaricias, deseo que jamás pares, ni que te vayas de mi lado. –dijo mientras levantaba el rostro dejando pasar la mano del otro por su mentón y cremoso cuello.

-¿Qué sientes? –volvió a preguntar mientras pasaba su mano delineando sus labios.

-Siento… me siento tan bien. –confeso sonrojado mientras comenzaba a llorar.

¿Qué podía hacer siendo un niño? Esa era la manera de pedir las cosas para él, de manifestarse y dar a entender sus sentimientos y necesidades, llorar.

El inglés no se daba cuenta, seguía cayendo en ese juego curioso que el otro proponía, un juego donde ninguno sabía que vendría ni saldría, donde aun no habían reglas ni mucho menos castigo. Seguía delineando los labios del menor, seguía apreciando ese cuerpo delicado que le fue encargado para cuidar y criar según costumbres e intereses de su casa, pero él jamás había hecho eso, siempre lo cuido como algo más, como su único tesoro, incluyendo lo que él creía conveniente para ese niño. Siempre lo cuido mucho, y juro no dejar que nadie le tocara ni le provocara ningún moretón o herida en su blanca piel. El, era suyo, era su niño y su responsabilidad, todo su amor le era reservado para él.

-Yo… yo te pertenezco, soy tuyo porque tú me has dado todo y me has cuidado siempre –le dijo mientras pasaba a abrazar la espalda inglesa con sus menudos brazos-. Pero, quiero ser tuyo en todo.

-Alfred…-sin pensarlo mucho, ni darse cuenta en el juego donde un niño le iba ganado, le tomo del mentón y le besó, le besó como lo que era, su más grande amor.

Alfred le hecho los brazos al cuello, no sabía cómo besar, nunca lo había intentado, pero en sus juegos imaginarios, Arthur ya le había enseñado, entonces le retornaron esos cosquilleos tan, deseables ya, que se incrementaron cuando el mayor le sujeto de la nuca y con su legua le invadía su aun virgen boca, Alfred se separo jadeando, respirando el aire que el británico le había robado.

-Quiero ser tuyo, hazme tuyo por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar solo…

Inglaterra entendió, se dio cuenta de lo que su colonia quería lograr, se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta de lo que su niño comenzaba a sentir, y de los ardores que comenzaban a nacer en joven su cuerpo.

-No, eres todavía un niño, yo nunca te haría eso…

-Siempre culpas al tiempo, yo lo quiero, quiero que me enseñes que es lo que siento, y que es eso que llaman deseo –le dijo sin pudor ni tormento mientras comenzaba a sentir las manos inglesas en sus hombros.

El inglés se sonrojo, lo sabía, el también lo sentía, desde que llegaba y sentía sus abrazos y caricias, pero estaba mal, el era un niño, era su niño.

Pero sería su primera vez, entonces Alfred le pertenecería en todo el contexto, el sería suyo. El, su dueño.

-Solo esta vez, pero será un secreto…

-Un secreto, lo prometo. –le respondió mientras le sonreía. Y sin saber qué hacer y en su más tierna ignorancia se desnudo el solo de la piyama.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Quién te dijo que debías desnudarte? – le pregunto sorprendido el mayor, quien pensaba hacerlo el mismo como la pequeña golosina que iba a disfrutar.

-¿Debo de hacerlo con ropa?

-N-no… de hecho no…

Inglaterra se avergonzó ¿ese niño sabía que es lo que debían hacer? ¿Quien rayos le había enseñado? ¿Dónde maldita sea lo había visto? Rayos, Fuck! Ahora el estaba muerto de pena.

Inglaterra se repuso, tomo la espalda desnuda del otro, y comenzó a frotarla mientras besaba su cuello, los hombros, todo tan pequeño y delicado, tan metido estaba en la tarea de besar con frenesí su pecho, que no se dio cuenta de la marca que había dejado, que si no fuera por un gemido de Alfred, el inglés habría seguido. Levanto la mirada, y miro ese moretón que acababa de dejarle a la inmaculada piel lechosa, la delineo con el dedo provocando un suspiro del menor.

-Ar-Arthur?

-¿Mmm?... -contesto el otro mientras lamia su pecho.

-¿Es-esto es placer?-pregunto el menor aferrándose a su espalda, mientras lagrimas involuntarias salían de sus orbes azules, no de dolor, ni de pena, si no de felicidad.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Siento calor, calor en mi pecho, y en mí…

-Dilo…-le susurro mientras besaba su cuello delicadamente.

-Siento calor aquí –dijo mientras rozaba su entrepierna.

-Sí, eso es deseo y placer.

-Ok… ¡ahhh!

Inglaterra le estaba enseñando muy bien a distinguir que era el placer, y para reafirmar donde se localizaba, paso a colocar su rodilla en la entrepierna de Alfred, rozándola discretamente.

-Cuando sientes placer, deseas que todo tu cuerpo sea acariciado, en especial, aquí…

-O-ok…

Arthur se incorporo, quitándose la camisa de la piyama y volviendo a abrazar al otro, pegándolo a su torso desnudo, ambos notaron que sus pieles estaban muy tibias y un tanto húmedas. Alfred no perdió el tiempo, si es que su placer estaba entre sus piernas, a Arthur le debía de ser muy similar, y coloco su mano sobre el miembro del otro acariciándolo sobre el pantalón. No tardo mucho para que se diese cuenta de que el bulto que tocaba estaba creciendo y sonrojado percibió los ligeros gemidos que salían de la boca del mayor de vez en cuando. El mayor se volvió a incorporar, quitándose los malditos pantalones que comenzaban a estorbarle, quedando solo ya en ropa interior. Levanto su niño sujetándolo de la cintura, mientras el recostado, le colocaba sobre la pelvis, rosando en el acto marcadamente sus miembros, el pequeño chillo de placer mientras que el comenzaba a perder poco a poco la cordura por tener a esa pieza de pureza a su merced.

-¿Qué sientes? –le pregunto de nuevo ya olvidándose de la supuesta caballerosidad y respeto que le tenía a su menor.

-Me duele…- le susurro mientras comenzaba a tantearse las ingles.

El inglés reposó su espalda en la cabecera de tan amplia cama, mientras que levantaba las rodillas para apoyar la espalda de Alfred. Estiro una mano y comenzó a acariciar el miembro del menor, que contesto con nuevos chillidos que poco a poco terminaron en lujuriosos gemidos entrecortados, tan excitantes y desconocidos por Arthur. Entre las retorcidas del menor, era imposible que el sexo inglés no rosara con la piel desnuda del pequeño, acrecentando más la excitación del otro y liberando gemidos mayores, comenzaba a perder la paciencia; quería poseerlo de una buena vez.

Alfred se levanto un poco posando sus manos a los lados de la cara inglesa mientras lo besaba con ansia y desesperación, volviendo a rozar su miembro con el de su hermano ¿Esto era el deseo? ¿La llamada lujuria? El pecado capital contra el cual Arthur le había enseñado a rezar sin saber ni siquiera que era… si era un pecado, era deliciosos, era fascinante, y no comprendía porque algo tan bueno tenía que estar mal, ¿De verdad era incorrecto por que el aun era un niño? ¿Era sucio por que estaban desnudos? A él no le parecía, sabía que su cuerpo aun era limpio y el de su hermano, era simplemente hermoso…

El inglés aprovecho para quitarse la ropa interior, quedando totalmente desnudo y listo para lo que el otro le ofreciera, observo la cara de Alfred, sonrojada, con los ojos entrecerrados y lagrimas de verdadera lujuria. Suspiro mientras pasaba a acariciar el costado del niño que se encontraba sobre él.

-Alfred… I love you…

-I love you too Arthie –le respondió con la mayor sinceridad que sabía, porque aun en su cota edad ya podía jurar el sabía que era "amar".

El europeo paso a acariciar su pecho, su cintura, pasando a su espalda y paseando en ella mientas poco a poco descendía, mientras el otro le sorprendió al posar sus manitas en su miembro ya hinchado y con ganas de marcarlo como suyo. Un largo gemido salió de la boca del mayor, que al mismo tiempo, se daba la labor de ir empapando dos de sus dedos de tibia saliva.

El de los zarcos celestes apretaba el miembro del mayor con sus manos aun pequeñas, mientras extrañado veía un líquido transparente emerger de la punta, con el índice toca aquella viscosidad jugándola con los dedos ante la mirada divertida del británico.

-No es raro, tú también tienes –le dijo mientras tanteaba el miembro del menor y le mostraba el poco líquido secretado ya-. No te avergüences, porque es normal.

-¿Qué es? -le dijo mientras volvía a recostarse en el pecho del inglés aun con las piernas abiertas y sobre la pelvis de este.

-Líquido que tu cuerpo emana para que te sientas bien mi niño – le dijo antes de empezar a tantear la entrada del menor.- Cierra los ojos y respira.

Apenas termino de decir esto, el pequeño lo abrazo con increíble fuerza mientras sentía un dedo inglés abrirse paso sobre su carne. Comenzó a respirar muy rápido liberando pequeños gemidos y palabras no muy comprensibles para el mayor. Pronto dio un grito entrecortado al sentir la invasión de otro dedo más.

-No, tranquilízate o te harás daño.

-Arthur, es que…aaah… me duele…-cerro los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas, y poco a poco sintió como esos dedos se abría y cerraban dentro del, acariciando todo lo que adentro hubiese y entrando y saliendo con pasmosa rapidez, al poco rato saco un gemido.

-Ahora, te voy a hacer mío si es lo que tanto quieres.

-S-si Arthur… please…

Arthur le tomo de la cintura, mientras levantaba su cadera para erguir su miembro y penetrarlo ya, con curiosidad vio como Alfred le ayudaba al colocar el miembro en su entrada.

-Baja…baja lentamente…

Alfred le sujeto por los hombros, mientras bajaba la cadera y era ayudado por el británico a descender, apenas su piel toco la pelvis de Arthur, el niño dio un fuerte grito lleno de dolor.

-Stop! Stop Arthur! Hurts! – le grito mientras se retorcía de dolor.

El inglés asustado por los bruscos movimientos y gritos del menor, le saco rápidamente su miembro. Asustado miro su sexo bañado de sangre, y al recostar a Alfred en su pecho, noto que la espalda del pequeño también estaba salpicada de esta, y seguía manchando su entrepierna.

-Ar-Arthur…perdóname…

-No, perdóname tú a mi, mira que te he lastimado tanto.

-Yo quiero ser tuyo…

-No es necesario que sea de esta forma.

-Quiero que seas mi dueño…-y diciendo esto, volvió a incorporarse, mientras volvía a sentarse sobre el duro miembro del británico, haciendo el mismo el trabajo que antes hicieran los dos. Así, el mismo se clavo aquella excitación en su ser, gimiendo de nuevo de dolor, mordiéndose el labio y aguantando las lagrimas, Arthur sorprendido no lo detuvo, estaba admirando la determinación de aquel niño sobre si. Pasó un rato hasta que Alfred abrirá los ojos empapados de lágrimas, y sonriera de forma encantadora a su mayor.

-Ya ca-casi no me due-duele… ¿Qué hago Arthie?

El mayor le sonrió, acarició su mejilla empapada de sudor y lagrimas, le volvió a tomar de la cadera y lo levantó un poco.

-Ahora, baja…

Así empezó a penetrarlo, Alfred daba brincos sobre ese cuerpo británico, mientras Arthur le sujetaba de la cadera guiándole cuando debía ir más rápido, no paso mucho para que Arthur se olvidara de todo, y en lo más oscuro de su alma lo único que desease fuera escuchar los gemidos del niño.

Alfred se balanceaba buscando que el miembro de Arthur le provocara cosquillas que le iban hasta la espalda y le acaloraban su miembro, posó una mano en el pecho del otro, y con la otra apretó su sexo. Ya no le dolía, al contrario, le gustaba ese miembro duro golpeando su pequeña entrada, por eso el mayor le sujeto más firmemente de la cadera, imprimiendo manchas rojizas en la piel nívea.

Se asombró mucho al notar como el pequeño miembro de su protegido se volvía a erguir, haciendo sonrojar al menor y susurrar que fuese más fuerte.

-¡Yo…ah… ah… Quiero más…!...¡Más fuerte Arthie!

El mayor quitó la mano de Alfred de su miembro, y el mismo hizo lo que antes hiciese el niño, apretándole acentuadamente el glande y jugando con esa virginidad que se le esfumaba de la manera más pecaminosamente posible. Estaba cometiendo pecado, el lo sabía, más no le importaba, ahora ya no, era la primera vez de Alfred y quería que lo recordara perfectamente bien en el futuro.

Una piel blanca, marcada por el mismo y húmeda de sudor, lagrimas, saliva ajena y esencias, unos cabellos miel moviéndose rápidamente de manera sutil, mejillas rojizas, los labios sonrosados, temblorosos y húmedos, los ojos empañados de lagrimas y las delicadas piernas abiertas forzadamente por el cuerpo de el… así es como él lo recordaría para siempre, como el día en que lo marcó como suyo.

-Fuck, fuck, fuck… estas tan apretado mi niño…-le susurro hipnotizado por el encanto del menor.

-¿Qué…ahhh…qué es fuck? – pregunto mientras brincaba más rápido.

-Fuck?... Fuck es lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo…

El niño lo entendió como un verbo, se apego un poco al cuerpo del británico y le susurro al oído.

-Fuck me please Arthie…

El inglés sonrió de verdadera alegría, se incorporo hasta quedar sentado con su niño en el regazo, apretándolo más a el, y siguió penetrándolo con más fuerza, hasta que el niño le dijo que le dolía, que le dolía demasiado y comenzó a llorar. Arthur no entendió que era lo que le dolía, su entrada ya estaba dilatada, así que su cavidad no debía ser problema.

Alfred apretó los dientes, le dolía su miembro, le palpitaba con fuerza desconocida, de repente cerró los ojos, sintió corrientasos por todo el cuerpo y grito el nombre de su dueño en ese mismo momento, luego, le vino una paz inmediata, había tenido un orgasmo, el primero en su vida, y todo gracias a su amado Arthur. Se apegó cansado al cuerpo del mayor, que le seguía penetrando sin acabar aun, hasta que sintió algo húmedo en su estomago, se separo y visualizo líquido espeso resbalando por ambos vientres, y notó que seguía saliendo de su miembro.

-¿Arthur? ¿Qué es eso? –le pregunto sonrojado.

-Te, te vi-viniste aah…Alfred… eso pasa cuando…ah, cuando estas feliz…

Alfred sonrió, eso significaba que Arthur lo había hecho feliz.

-¿Tu también te vendrás?

-Si…

Apenas dijo eso, abrazo el cuerpo del niño fuertemente, mientras susurraba su nombre y se venía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas…

Alfred cerró los ojos, sintió calor en su interior, eso significaba que Arthur se había venido…él lo había conseguido, había hecho feliz a Arthur.

El europeo cayó hacía atrás, con el niño en brazos, le sacó su miembro mientras aun escurría de la entrada del menor la esencia británica, lo había conseguido, ahora sí que era todo suyo.

-Alfred, I love you so much…child, my child...–le dijo mientras le cubría con las sabanas.

-Me too Arthie, ahora si soy tuyo, tienes que cuidarme mucho, y no dejarme solo…

-Así lo hare amor mío…

-¿Te quedaras para siempre aquí en América? –pregunto con su más pura inocencia de infante.

Pero nadie le contesto, Arthur ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.

-¿Verdad que si Arthur?...

No hubo respuesta, afortunadamente el sueño le venció, solo rogaba que cuando despertara, su dueño y amo siguiera ahí… siguiera con él, porque ese era el trato, ser suyo a cambio de quedarse para siempre con el…

* * *

><p><strong>Si te gusto dale fav, amor, besos y mandamelos por un review :3...<strong>

**Si no te gusto, dimelo tambien xD**

**No por comentar seras más o menos pervertida [Koru koruuu~]**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**No, no se por que le puse más... haha...**

**es que, asi nada más, un día me recoste y se me vivo a la mente, creo que lo dejare aun más cruel que como ya estaba, aun asi, me gusta, ya... lo dejare asi :3**

**Algo cortito, solo fue una pincelada de creatividad **

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sentía la boca seca y las piernas dormidas.<p>

Trató de levantarse pero la cintura le dolía, la espalda lo mataba y el cuerpo entero le parecía de metal. Sentía mucho frio…

¿Por qué se sentía así? Lo recordó…

-¡Arthur! – gritó mientras con el dolor de todo su ser se incorporaba a buscarlo.

No estaba al lado de él, ni siquiera había sentido cuando le soltó la mano y lo quitó de su pecho, lo único que si recordaba con claridad precisa y morbosa, era lo que había hecho esa noche.

Había hecho algo que jamás creyó posible entre él y su mayor. Había hecho lo que cariñosamente en libros y obras teatrales se dice "Hacer el amor", un acto que de recordarlo, hacía que se cubriera la carita con ambas manos.

Miró apenado las sabanas de algodón blanco, impuras de gotitas de sangre y manchas secas.

Se arrojó sobre su almohada tratando de poner en claro su mente. ¿Qué tantas cosas había dicho ayer?...

Cosas como "hazme tuyo", "eres mi dueño" y "no me dejes", todas acompañadas de un suplicante "¡Por favor!"…

Ahora que lo recordaba se moría de vergüenza.

-Arthur… ¿Dónde estás? – susurro débilmente y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, ¡Por Dios le dolía todo el cuerpo! ¿Por qué no le dijo que el dolor después sería tan intenso?, entre sus dolores más fuertes estaba el que sintió después de caerse de un caballo cuando apenas aprendía a montar, o cuando sufrió luego de caerse de un columpio… Pero ninguno como este, ahora sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, incluso dentro de sí.

Ahora que lo pensaba, todos pudieron haber sido evitados si hubiera obedecido a Arthur, él le había prohibido montar los caballos, el había desmontado ese columpio del nogal y él le había dicho que aun era muy niño para hacerle el amor.

Se levantó como pudo de la amplia cama, se puso su piyama de nuevo y sujetándose de las paredes se dirigió al comedor.

Diviso a la criada y le pregunto por Arthur, por su hermano mayor Arthur.

Ella lo miro con ternura, y dudando en contestarle le dijo que el señor ya se había ido, esa misma madrugada había partido sin dejarle indicaciones muy precisas, pero según el inglés "había olvidado algo muy importante en su natal país y debía irse cuanto antes".

El americano aceptó con una sonrisa, mientras que de nuevo y con los dolores se dirigió a su recamara.

No se creyó ni una sola palabra… era obvio que el británico no podía haber llegado un día de tan lejano lugar e irse al otro día por que "había olvidado algo", ¿Se había arrepentido de quitarle la llamada virginidad? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Ya no le quería? Ese no era el trato…

Subió como pudo a la cama y se recostó pesadamente en ella, era obvio, Arthur se había arrepentido de hacerle el amor…por eso no cumplió su juramento…

Por eso, nunca hubo ningún trato o compromiso… Por eso, volvería a llorar, como siempre lo hacía cuando el otro se iba, ahora con más que un dolor del alma, sumando el dolor del cuerpo que le recordaba lo que había hecho por amor.

Mientras, en el puerto del mismo país, el británico se culpaba de volver a dejarle solo, sintiendo la vergüenza en el cuerpo y la verdad encima de no poder cumplir su promesa. Volvía a dejar a su niño, solo, abatido, desconsolado y con nuevas mentiras.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya saben, dejen reviciones, no por dejar o no seran menos deprabadas xD<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
